Human Plus Pokémon Equals Shun
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: A strange portal. A new world. A mysterious transformation. Enter the life a human boy turned into a Pokemon as he joins up with Atsuko: the caring Torchic, Dash: the tricky Eevee and Kyuubi: the prideful Vulpix!
1. Human Turned Pokémon!

**Disclaimer: We did not make Pokémon nor do we own it or anything related to it.**

**A/N: This story will only be a one-shot unless someone reviews or messages us saying that we should do otherwise. Please note that this is based off of the beginning of the game: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red but we did change parts of it and what the Pokémon say as well as what Pokémon the human changed into.**

(. . .) - Thoughts and ". . ." – Speech

* * *

**Have you ever wonder what it felt like to wake up one day in a new form? Well, this is the story of a human being who had found out that he was turned into a Pokémon and thrown into a new world.**

(Where. . . am I?)

(. . . I feel a pleasant breeze blowing. . .)

(Am I. . . dreaming this?)

(. . . I hear a voice from somewhere. . .)

(I wonder. . . who is it?)

"Um. . . Excuse me."

"Neh, are you awake yet?"

"Come on, wake up already!"

The bright sunlight was blinding for a moment before it cleared away.

Blinking his sapphire eyes, he looked around a bit clearly confused.

"You're finally awake! Great!" A female voice chirped happily.

He blinked once more before turning around to see an inversed color Torchic.

(Wh-where is this. . . ?)

"We found you passed out here." Another voice said from his right making him turn around to see a silver-white Eevee.

"About time you're up." A younger voice said from his left which turned out to be a red-orange Vulpix.

He blinked a bit before nodding slowly and taking everything in.

"My name's Atsuko. The Eevee is Dash and that's Kyuubi. Nice to meet ya!" The female Torchic chirped. "By the way, who are you exactly?"

"Yeah. We've never seen you before so are you new or something?" Kyuubi asked as she walked around him observing his movements.

He blinked once more, "New? I'm only a human."

"Human? But you look like an Absol to me. . ." Dash mumbled with a confused look on her face.

The Absol blinked in confusion before looking at himself and jumping in shock and surprise. (Th-they're right! I have turned into an Absol!)

His face then changed into that of deep thought. (. . . But why? I don't remember anything and why am I red with white fur instead of blue with white fur?)

The other three sweat dropped a bit before Atsuko spoke up softly, "Um. . . You're kind of weird. . . Your name? What's your name?"

The Absol blinked again, (My name. . . ? Oh. That's right, my name is. . .) "Shun."

"Oh. So Shun's your name?" Atsuko said aloud before laughing cheerfully. "Well. . . It's a funny name!"

Shun sweat dropped a bit as the other two sighed a bit when another voice cut in, this time, however, it sound panicked.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

"Hm?" Dash mumbled as she looked to her left, ears perked. "I hear shouts coming from over there. . ."

As soon as she finished that, a female Butterfree fluttered towards them clearly panicking.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Atsuko asked as everyone turned their attention to the bug Pokémon.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell in a cavern! My poor baby!" The Butterfree explain fluttering around nervously.

"What?! How?!" Kyuubi shouted alarmed.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself!" Butterfree exclaimed. "When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokémon?" Atsuko asked shocked and worried.

"They must be enraged by the fissure. . . and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon. . . What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear. . ." Butterfree said panicking even more.

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" Dash exclaimed as everyone nodded in agreement and followed her.

**---In the Fissure---**

"How far do you think Caterpie fell?" Kyuubi asked as everyone jumped from one rock to the next steadily getting lower.

"I'm not completely sure but by the looks of things probably a lot further then where we are now." Dash responded helping Atsuko get down.

"Hm. What do you think, Shun?" Atsuko asked as she landed securely while sticking close to everyone.

"Um. I. . . don't know." Shun mumbled feeling useless.

"Tch. Figures." Kyuubi muttered before getting whacked on the head by Dash. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Quit teasing him. It's not his fault and besides it's not like you know either." Dash retorted before sighing. "Doesn't matter now. Let's just find Caterpie."

"Dash's right, you know?" Atsuko said as she hopped downwards and looked around. "Caterpie's safety and return is our top priority right now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kyuubi mumbled following the fire bird.

Dash hopped downwards as well before turning to the Absol, grinning a bit. "Come on Shun. We're not gonna find Caterpie if we stick around here, ya know?"

Shun blinked a bit before grinning back slightly, "Yeah. I guess you're right." (That Eevee. . . Dash. . . It feels like she's a big sister to me. . .)

"I know I'm right." The Eevee replied smirking as all four of them reached a stable ground.

"Come on you guys! Start searching!" Atsuko commanded as everyone split up into pairs.

"We'll go this way." Dash said as she led Shun towards her right.

"Then I guess we'll go this way." Atsuko mused as she followed the Vulpix to the left.

"We'll meet up back here in about two hours, 'kay?" Dash asked as everyone nodded. "Great! Let's go!"

**---Atsuko-Kyuubi Pair---**

"See anything, Kyuubi?" The fire bird asked looking around.

"Nope. You?" The fire fox replied after she looked into a crack.

"No." Atsuko sighed before she bumped into something and fell on her bottom. "What the-?!"

"Um. Anemoné? Uh-oh." Kyuubi mumbled as they stared at, what seems to be, the leader of a pack of Poochyena's.

"Grr. What are you trespassers doing here?!" The leader growled as his fur bristled.

Atsuko puffed up her feathers to make herself more intimidating, "We're looking for Caterpie!"

"Wrong move, Atsuko. . ." Kyuubi mumbled as the Poochyena's surrounded them.

Atsuko sighed a bit, "Not really. It just means that we have to battle 'em."

"Heh." Kyuubi smirked a bit. "Well, then, in that case. It's play-time!"

**---Dash-Shun Pair---**

"This place is kind of boring." Dash mumbled to Shun with a bored look on her face.

Shun sweat dropped a bit. "Now that you mentioned it. There haven't been any Pokémon around."

Dash's eyes soon lit up though as she grinned. "Well, then. Let's make them come!"

"E-Eh?! B-But aren't we suppose to try to avoid them?!" Shun exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah but it's no fun if everything went our merry way." Dash said still grinning. "Plus, the sooner we get past the Pokémon then the sooner we can get Caterpie without interference!"

Shun sighed a bit, "I guess so. . . Although your way of thinking is a bit weird."

Dash's grin seemed to widen before she smirked, "Heh heh."

"Hm? Uh. . . What are going to do?" Shun questioned backing away from Dash a bit.

Dash gave a quick smirk before taking a huge breath in, "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!"

Silence for a moment as Dash's echoes bounced around the place before Shun sweat dropped, "It didn't work. . ."

Dash sighed before shaking her head, "I was hoping I didn't have to come to this but. . ."

"Huh???" Shun mumbled aloud as Dash took another deep breath. "Dash? What are you-?!"

"HEY LOSERS! GET YOUR WEAK COWARDLY-SELVES OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN BEAT YOUR BUTTS AND SEND YOU HOME WITH YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!!!"

Shun flinched a bit before his eyes widen as the ground shook slightly and Rattata's began to appear from every corner. "Now you've done it, Dash."

But the Eevee merely smirked feeling excited, "Time to play."

**---With Atsuko-Kyuubi Pair---**

"Oro? Did you hear that, Atsuko?" Kyuubi asked as she shook herself clean from the dust.

"Yeah and somehow. . . I have a feeling that Dash decided to provoke the Pokémon." Atsuko mumbled sweat dropping as she sat at the top.

"Yeah. Well, that's her alright." The fire fox mumbled before looking around. "Hey! He's not here!"

Atsuko blinked a bit and looked around as well. "Ah! You're right! Oh phooey. Guess we better go to the others now, huh?"

"Yeah." Kyuubi mumbled as the two left the spot that marked their victory with a pile of fainted Poochyena's.

**---With Dash-Shun Pair---**

"Tackle Attack!" Dash shouted as she rammed into one of the Rattata's knocking it unconscious. "Come on, Shun! Fight back!"

"Uh. Um. Okay!" Shun responded slightly nervous before his Poké-instincts seemed to have clicked in. "Scratch Attack!"

Using his red claws, the shiny Absol slashed the purple rat knocking it unconscious with one hit.

"Aha! Alright!" Shun shouted celebrating before he was tackled by another Rattata. "Owie. . ."

"Eh? Shun no baka!" Dash scolded after tackling the Rattata away. "Don't celebrate when you're surrounded by enemies!"

"Ehehehe. Oops?" Shun laughed nervously before dodging another attack and scratching back.

**---Ten Rattata's Later---**

"Yay! We did it!" Shun said happily as Dash grinned and wagged her tail.

"That was fun." The Eevee said before turning around. "But we better finish searching for Caterpie now."

"Oh yeah." Shun mumbled in realization as he began follow the female Eevee when their names were called from behind. "Eh?"

"Hm? Oh hey! Atsuko! Kyuubi!" Dash greeted as their two comrades caught up to them. "Nothing's the other way, huh?"

"Nope." Atsuko confirmed. "So we're coming with you this way."

"Damn, Dash." Kyuubi grumbled when she saw the battle arena. "You still beat me with the number of enemies but only by one this time!"

Dash seemed to hear the "one" part and blinked a bit confused, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Dash. . ." The Vulpix grumbled before pouting a bit and sulking as the Absol sweat dropped.

"Uh. We should go now." Shun said as he began to walk towards the direction that Caterpie should be.

"Oh! Right! Let's go!" Dash exclaimed as she dashed forward while the other two followed closely behind.

**---At the Destination---**

"Waaaaah. . . Mommy. . . Where are you. . . ? -Sniffle-" A green bug-like caterpillar Pokémon mumbled crying.

The four soon approached the Pokémon as Atsuko spoke up. "Caterpie! There you are! Come on! We came to rescue you!"

"Huh?" Caterpie said still sniffling a bit.

"Your mom's waiting." Dash said picking the Pokémon up and placed him onto her back.

"So let's get you out!" Shun piped in as Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Caterpie chirped before all of them began to trek back.

**---Back with Butterfree---**

"My baby's safe. . ." The mother said happily before turning to the four. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly. . ."

Atsuko smiled at her, "Oh, that's okay! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed!"

"Besides, we're a rescue team." Kyuubi added in. "Even if we did only started several days ago as Rescue Team BlackFire."

The Butterfree smiled although a bit surprised at that statement, "I see. . . Please, may I have your names at least?"

"Sure!" Atsuko said happily. "I'm Atsuko!"

"Dash's my name. " The Eevee said giving a lazy grin.

"Kyuubi the Vulpix." The red fox piped in.

"And I'm Shun." The male Absol said wagging his tail slightly.

". . . . . . . . . . Cool. . . . ." Caterpie said in awe with sparkly eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped a bit.

(He's uh. . . staring at me adoringly. . .) Shun thought still sweat dropping. (Those sparkly eyes. . . It's a little embarrassing. . . But this doesn't feel bad either. It's like I'm a hero!)

Dash smiled a bit when she saw the Absol's proud expression. (Even if he is human. . . Having him help around might be a good experience for everyone.)

She then snapped out of her train of thoughts when Caterpie spoke up enthusiastically. "Thank you, you guys!"

Kyuubi's five tails wagged happily as the Eevee grinned at the young Caterpie. "No prob."

". . . I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks." Butterfree started as she pulled out an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst Berry from her bag. "Please accept it."

"Wow." Atsuko said before she smiled at the flying and bug Pokémon. "Thank you!"

The Butterfree smiled at them. "No, thank _you_. Good-bye!"

With that, the two bug Pokémon left for their home.

The three female Pokémon then turned towards the Absol.

"By the way, Shun! Thanks for helping us with that rescue!" Atsuko chirped happily.

"Humph. You were pretty good. . . I guess." Kyuubi mumbled. "But don't let it get to your head!"

Dash rolled her eyes before grinning at the Absol. "I was impressed, that's for sure. So, anyways, do you have any plans?"

Shun had a thoughtful but also nervous look on his face. ". . . . ."

"Hm. . . Listen, Shun. If you don't have any plans or anywhere to go, why don't you come with us?" Dash suggested as the other two gained surprised looks.

"Really?" Shun asked a bit doubtful.

"Yeah!" Atsuko added in when she realized what Dash meant. "You can help us with the missions while we help you find your way home!"

"Okay, but. . . will Kyuubi let me stay?" Shun mumbled as he looked at the fire fox. "I mean, I don't want to intrude. . ."

The Vulpix gained an annoyed look on her face before sighing, "Since you did help us. . . and you're kind of polite. . . fine."

Everyone grinned at each other happily.

"Well, then, follow me to our base!" Dash exclaimed before running off.

"O-Oi! Wait up, Dash!" Atsuko shouted before the other three dashed right after her.

**---At the Team Base---**

"Well, this is the place. . ." Dash said wagging her tail as she looked on proudly at their team base.

It was a white 'onion-shaped' building with a small moat of water surrounding the place and a bridge connecting to the entrance along with Cala Lilies growing near it. A window was also seen near the top right side open.

"Wow." Shun mumbled before raising an eyebrow at the shape of the house. "Onion?"

Kyuubi stopped walking and turned to the Absol with glowing 'evil' red eyes as the background turned black with lightning flashing, "DON'T make FUN of the ONIONS!!!"

Shun began to sweat drop a waterfall, "Yes ma'am."

The background then turned happy with a rainbow and flowers everywhere as the fire fox smiled 'sweetly', "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Atsuko was laughing her butt off while leaning onto Dash as to not fall to the ground.

"She's scary. . ." The Absol mumbled scooting away from Kyuubi as she started to _pet_ the house.

Dash snickered a bit before entering the base, "Well, then, why don't we check the inside?"

Everyone nodded before entering it and as soon as Shun laid eyes on the inside, his eyes sparkled. "It's so pretty. . ."

The floor was just pure lush green grass and the walls had fence-like indentions that allowed grape vines to grow along it. There was also a great sakura tree in the center of the room. Several soft rug-like beds were stationed at different places inside and a tree stump with several wooden bowls filled with berries was stationed in front of the tree. Light shined from the window and a light breeze filled the place.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dash said as she plopped onto a black, with a silver moon and many star designs, bed.

"Yeah." The Absol mumbled still in awe before he snapped out of it when Atsuko pushed him towards a white-and-red striped bed.

"This will be your bed." The fire bird chirped before dragging him to the stump. "And this is where everyone eats!"

"Yeah, well, enough with the introduction of the house. Let's eat!" Kyuubi said as she popped a Cheri Berry into her mouth. "Yummy!"

Atsuko and Shun both walked towards the stump and just when Kyuubi was about to pop an Oran Berry into her mouth.

-Snatch!-

A white blur took it from her making her gain several anime veins.

"DAASSSHHHH!!!!!"

**And that is how, Shun the human-turned-into-an-Absol, started his adventures as a Pokémon and joined Rescue Team BlackFire.**


	2. A Shocking Mission!

**Disclaimer: **We did not make Pokémon nor do we own it or anything related to it.

* * *

**---Middle of the Night---**

The soft, white figure sleeping on a white-and-red bed shifted a bit before a sapphire eye opened before sitting up and looking at himself. (The way I look... I'm still the same. . . I'm still Absol. But why? Why would I transform into a Pokémon?)

The male Absol rolled onto his back as he gazed at the open window. A gentle breeze floated through as moonlight shined onto the shiny female Eevee, Dash.

(. . . I don't understand this at all. . .) The disaster Pokémon thought to himself as he rolled back on his stomach. (Nngh. I feel groggy. . . Not feeling well. Sleep. . .)

With that the shiny Pokémon fell back into deep slumber.

**---The Next Morning---**

Bright streams of sunlight crept from the open window onto an unoccupied black (with silver designs) bed.

Silver-white paws walked silently and slowly towards a red and gold bed with a certain fox Pokémon asleep on it.

Silence for a moment before. . .

"GOOD MORNING KYUUBI!!!"

"What the-!?"

Tackle!

Thump!

"Ow. . . Damn it Dash! What was that for?!" The fire fox Pokémon shouted annoyed while rubbing the newly formed bump on her head.

From a safe distance away, the mischievous Eevee grinned slyly as she gave an 'innocent' look to the glaring Vulpix. "What? It's not my fault you didn't wake up before me, Kyuubi."

"Who could?" Kyuubi mumbled as she sulked the way to the dining stump. "You wake up right when the sunlight appears."

Dash grinned once more before trotting towards breakfast. "G'morning everyone!"

"Morning, Dash." Atsuko mumbled before yawning and smiling at the ruffled fox. "Got jumped again, huh?"

"Stuff it." Kyuubi retorted starting on her breakfast before noticing that someone was missing. "Odd? Where's that runt of an Absol, Shun was it?"

"So you actually decided to remember his name." The evolution Pokémon mumbled with an amused look on her face. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Anime veins appeared around the fox, "Quiet you! And answer the freaking' question already!"

Dash gave a lazy grin before looking around for the baby-sized disaster Pokémon. "Truth be told, I have no idea where he went."

"How can you not know?!" Kyuubi shouted as the temperature around her rises. "You were up all morning!"

"That may be true but I spent the entire time musing about how to annoy you in the morning." The female replied as she gave a wide grin.

"ARGH! I GIVE UP WITH YOU!" The fox Pokémon shouted before pouting and turning her back to the Eevee.

Dash's grin lessened to a faint smile as she mused out loud, "Though I believed he said he was going to explore the place a bit. . . Atsuko?"

Atsuko yawned before ruffling her feathers and giving a bright smile, "That he did and since he's going to be here for a while he should familiarize himself with the place."

Kyuubi turned back towards them with a slight frown before shrugging, "Exploring, huh? Whatever, I don't care. If he got lost then I'm not gonna go find him, got it?"

Dash rolled her eyes as the chick Pokémon sighed a bit. "Yeah, we figured as much."

**---With Shun---**

The white and red disaster Pokémon was currently exploring the place where Rescue Team BlackFire had found him unconscious.

"So this is where they found me huh?" Shun mumbled as he looked around and sniffed the air a bit. "Nothing. . ."

The dark Pokémon sighed a bit before lying down on the grass and resting his eyes a bit. "This feels nice. . ."

"That it does, doesn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind him making the Absol jump in surprise.

"Dash!" The male mumbled as the Eevee grinned, "Don't scare me like that! I thought that you were a wild Pokémon about to attack me!"

The evolution Pokémon chuckled a bit before looking at the sky, "Yeah, well, it's your fault for wandering off for so long."

Shun blinked a bit, "Long? What time is it now?"

"Oh, only around noon." Dash replied nonchalantly as the Absol's jaw seemed to have dropped in shock.

"Already?! Ack! We better get back now!" The male shouted panicking a bit before running towards the base.

Dash blinked a bit at the dust that was kicked up before smirking a bit, "For a human-turned-into-a-Pokémon, he runs as if he's been an Absol all his life. . ."

**--Back at the Base---**

Both Atsuko and Kyuubi were around the red mailbox looking through the mail when a white blur skidded past them kicking up more dust.

"I am sooo sorry! I had totally forgotten the time and then, when Dash reminded me, I came back here as fast as I could." Shun explained as he panted tiredly.

Atsuko and Kyuubi sweatdropped a bit before the chick Pokémon smiled at him. "It's alright, Shun. Nothing too important happened. By the way, where's Dash?"

". . ." The Absol blinked a bit before he realized that he ditched the Eevee and began to panic again, "Oh shoot! I think I ditched her! Oh fudge. . ."

The fire Pokémon's sweatdropped again and began to calm the dark Pokémon down when a faint squeal was heard.

Everyone paused and look around confused.

"Oro?" Kyuubi mumbled as question marks appeared around the three before they listened intently.

Silence for a moment and as everyone was about to continue what they were originally doing. . .

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Huh?"

Tackle!

"Oof!"

Thump!

"Owie. . ."

The disaster Pokémon laid on the ground, swirly-eyed and dizzy; as an annoyed Vulpix, a confused Torchic, and a hyper-active Eevee piled up on top.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Dash piped up happily before getting thrown off and onto the ground, with Atsuko landing on the Eevee's back, by Kyuubi. "Ow. . ."

"Idiot! Quit messing around! We've received a rescue mission so get ready, already!" The fox shouted annoyed but the Eevee just brushed her off.

"Relax, Kyuubi." Dash said as she dusted herself off and helped Atsuko back onto her feet. "Otherwise you'll get wrinkles and become an old Krabby."

Kyuubi twitched a bit as the other two sweatdropped at the now-arguing scene. (Oh boy. . .)

**---After the Minor Argument---**

"Err. . . what did the mail say?" The Absol asked the chick Pokémon who has the mail clutched in her talons.

"Huh? Oh! Um." Atsuko fumbled around with the mail again before placing it onto the ground.

The once arguing pair stopped and listened intently as the Torchic began to read outloud the content.

"BZZT! BZZT! WE NEED HELP! OUR TWO MAGNEMITE FRIENDS ARE STUCK TOGETHER BY AN ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE! BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO FORM MAGNETON! PLEASE SAVE THEM! THEY ARE STUCK AT THUNDERWAVE CAVE! BZZT! BZZT!"

"Okay. . . But did you really have to imitate the 'BZZT! BZZT!' part?" Kyuubi mumbled giving the other fire Pokémon a weird look.

Atsuko sweatdropped a bit before the Eevee grinned and wagged her tail. "BZZT! BZZT! I'm a Magnemite! That I am!"

The fox Pokémon twitched a bit as an anime vein appeared before turning and sulking a bit again.

"Um. . . There's a problem, you guys. . ." The Torchic mumbled as she sat on the ground.

"Oro?" Absol and Dash said as question marks appeared all around them. "What's the problem?"

"We can only bring three members at a time, remember?" Atsuko replied before sighing and picking up the mail again.

"Huh? Why's that?" Shun asked confused.

Dash sweatdropped a bit, "Because more than three members can cause a lot of noise thus disrupting the Pokémon in the area."

"That and because there may not be enough space for everyone to move about without making a lot of noise." Kyuubi added in as she finished sulking.

"So then. . . who's coming?" Shun asked as everyone began to think about the situation.

"I think I'll sit this one out." The Torchic said after several moments of silence.

"Eh?! Why?!" Dash exclaimed as anime tears cascaded down her face.

Atsuko sweatdropped as Kyuubi twitched again. "Um. . . Because one of us needs to sit out and I volunteered?"

The Eevee blinked a bit before pouting, "But then you'll be alone!"

The chick Pokémon smiled at Dashs' concern, "Don't worry, Dash. I'll be around the Pokémon Square. Besides, I need to check out some things."

The evolution Pokémon thought this over in her mind but nodded nonetheless, "Alright then. . ."

"Great!" Atsuko chirped before pushing them towards the direction of Thunderwave Cave. "By the way, you should get going now so save them Magnemite's!"

"RIGHT!!!" All three exclaimed before heading out.

**---At the Entrance of Thunderwave Cave---**

"BZZT! BZZT! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE." One of the two Magnemite's exclaimed.

"OUR FRIEND IS IN THERE! PLEASE SAVE THEM!" The other magnet Pokémon said as everyone nodded.

Both electric parted way as Team BlackFire entered the semi-lighted entrance.

"Man. . . I don't like this place." Kyuubi mumbled annoyed as her fur stood up a bit due to the static around them.

Meanwhile, Dash was rolling around laughing as her fur began to puff out a lot. "Wheeeee! This is fun!"

Shun sweatdropped and sighed a bit, "Only for you, Dash."

The Eevee stood up after hearing her name, "Huh? Said something, Shun?"

The Absol shook his head a bit, "Never mind."

Kyuubi, on the other hand, smacked the evolution Pokémon on the head. "Idiot! We need to find the two Magnemite's! Or did you forget our mission?!"

Dash sighed a bit before giving Kyuubi a look of slight annoyance. "No. I didn't forget. And since you're so grouchy right now, let's go already!"

With that, Dash bounded off as Absol sweatdropped and followed her before Kyuubi ran after them grumbling under her breath.

After several moments of running around, getting lost, arguing, and Dash stumbling over random rocks, the team found a hole leading to a lower level.

". . . Should we go down?" Shun asked peering into the hole getting his eyes adjusted to the darkness below.

Kyuubi frowned a bit, "We shouldn't. It's too dark and we might get ambushed."

Dash sighed a bit, "You guys stay here. I'll go down there."

"Eh?!" The two younger Pokémon exclaimed surprised. "But you're gonna get ambushed down there!"

The Eevee just stretched and yawned a bit, "Even if I did, I have enough experience with that to be able to get myself out of it."

The fox frowned again, "I bet you just want all of the credit!"

Shun sweatdropped again, "Um. . . I doubt it. . ."

Dash just flashed them a grin, "See ya!"

With that, she disappeared down into the hole. The other two crowded around the whole trying to see their comrade.

Silence for a moment as the two became a bit worried before a voice calmed them.

"I'm alright! Ow! Damn rock!" The childish voice of the female Eevee shouted annoyed before the sound of a small rock bouncing was heard. "Ha! Beat that!"

The other two sighed a bit before Kyuubi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Idiot."

"Nuh-uh!" Came the reply making the other two peek into the hole again but this time they were able to see a faint outline of the Eevee.

A faint shuffling sound was heard as the two Pokémon saw Dash begin to walk in a direction. "Keep searching up there and if you find them, then leave the cave. I'll get out as soon as I finish searching down here, 'kay?"

The Vulpix nodded despite the fact that Dash couldn't see her as Shun replied, "Alright. Be careful though!"

"I'm always careful!" Came the cheerful reply before all three Pokémon head off in their search.

**---With Dash---**

The silver-white Eevee squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness before sighing a bit. (How troublesome. . .)

Dash turned and looked around before sweatdropping. (I won't be able to tell where I already went down here since everywhere looks the same. . .)

The evolution Pokémon sighed a bit before closing her eyes. (Alright. Think Dash. What can I do to-oh! Duh! Man, I'm slow today. . .)

Dash walked over to the cavern wall and started to claw a simple crescent moon on it. (There! I should do this every few moments and at any forks in this place just in case. . .)

With that, the female shiny Pokémon began to walk down the dark path using her nose to see if she could pick up any unusual smell.

**---With Shun and Kyuubi---**

"See anything?" The fire fox asked as she turned towards the disaster Pokémon.

"No. Sorry. What about you?" Shun replied before sighing a bit when Kyuubi shook her head. "Nothing, huh?"

"I don't get it. We searched nearly everywhere so where are those Magnemite's?" The Vulpix mumbled as she plopped onto the ground gazing around tiredly.

The Absol shrugged before taking a look at the Rescue Team Badge remembering that morning.

**---Flashback---**

Shun popped a Pecha Berry into his mouth relishing the sweet taste when he heard the fire bird calling him. "Huh? Oh! G'morning Atsuko!"

The Torchic smiled at him before placing what looked like a white-and-pink egg with a pair of white wings on the table. "Here."

"Eh? What's this?" The Absol asked poking it a bit before looking at it weirdly. "It looks a bit girly. . ."

Atsuko was about to say something when a silver blur tackled him onto the ground. "Ow. . ."

"See! I told you that the Badge looked girly!" The evolution Pokémon exclaimed still sitting on the Absol's back.

"I know but it's not my fault that it's the official Rescue Team Badge!" The Torchic replied huffing a bit.

"Hm. . ." The Eevee mumbled before sighing. "Yeah. That's true. You weren't the one that chose it."

"Um. . . A bit heavy there, Dash." The small disaster Pokémon squeaked out from below Dash.

"Huh? Oh! Oops." The Eevee said getting off of him while laughing nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

Shun sighed and breathed deeply before looking at the Badge. "What does the Badge do anyways?"

Atsuko sweatdropped a bit forgetting that Shun didn't know much about Rescue Teams. "All it really does is show that we're a Rescue Team. But it's said to have strange powers. . ."

Dash nodded in agreement, "Stuff like teleporting out of the dungeon-places or getting someone else out. It's like the Badges know when we want to leave or when we completed a mission, ya know?"

Shun had a look that said 'I don't believe you' which made the other two sweatdrop.

**---End Flashback---**

(If these Badges really do have these mystical powers, then why doesn't everyone get one? That way if someone's stuck they can just get out by themselves.) The Absol thought slightly annoyed.

"Those Badges are rare." The fire fox said softly making Shun blink and look at her in surprise.

"Your face says it all, idiot. So don't think I read your mind or something like that." Kyuubi mumbled before sighing. "I should know that expression. I thought like that too until Dash proved me otherwise. That was when I first joined the team and went on my first mission with them.

"Oh." The disaster Pokémon mumbled before a question popped up. "How did Dash and Atsuko formed a team together anyways? And how did you join them?"

The Vulpix was about to reply when a blur of yellow shot towards them. "What the-?!"

The two comrades jumped out of the way but Kyuubi was struck to the ground. "Nngh. . ."

"Kyuubi!" The Absol shouted worried as he rushed to the fox but she was out cold.

"One down, one more to go." A angered voice said from behind Shun making him turn around tensed.

A yellow Pokémon with black markings stood glaring at the two as electricity crackled from his body.

(An Elekid?!) Shun exclaimed in his head. (But there weren't any before!)

Suddenly the foe dashed towards the Absol in a blur of yellow but luckily Shun was able to dodge it but barely. (He's f-fast!)

The Elekid skidded to a halt before turning around as sparks of electricity crackled around his hand and arm.

"Thunderpunch!" The electric Pokémon shouted dashing at the disaster Pokémon.

Shun watched in fear as the foe approached and closed his eyes as he braced himself for the attack when-

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!"

Footsteps were heard approaching rapidly before the sound of two bodies colliding and then one hitting the ground hard was heard.

Shun opened one sapphire eye nervously before gaping at the silver Eevee standing protectively in front of him. "Dash!"

Without looking at the Absol, Dash began to charge at the electric Pokémon again. "Listen Shun! Take Kyuubi and get out of here now! I'll keep this guy busy! The two Magnemite's are already out! NOW GO!"

Shun hesitated but when Dash had landed a successive hit on Elekid, he nodded in response, grabbed Kyuubi, placed her on his back unsteadily, and began to run.

**---With Dash---**

The female Eevee skidded on the ground a bit as electricity ran through her making her wince in pain.

The Elekid began to run towards Dash as he readied his Thunderpunch attack but at the last moment the Eevee had managed to jumped out of the way.

Landing unsteadily, Dash turned around before closing her eyes as black energy began to form into a sphere in front of her.

The electric Pokémon stopped and stared in surprise as the orb fully formed.

A vibration pulsed through the air from Dash as she opened her eyes.

"Shadow Ball!"

The black blob shot towards the Elekid who tried to jump out of the way but was unsuccessful as he was thrown to the ground unconscious.

Dash breathed heavily before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion as an annoyed expression was formed. (Exactly why I barely use that move, it completely tires me out.)

"My legs feel like it's been turned to jelly. . ." The evolution Pokémon grumbled before sighing a bit as she closed her eyes.

However, they opened once more as a soft golden glow came from the badge that she now wore around a chained necklace. "Guess it's time to go, huh?"

**---With Shun---**

The disaster Pokémon paced around the entrance worried as he waited for Kyuubi to wake up and for Dash to return.

"Man oh man. Where is she?" Shun mumbled before sitting on the ground. "Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone in there. . ."

The four Magnemites, which had previously been rejoicing about the fact that their friends were okay, floated near the two members.

"BZZT BZZT! SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT! BZZT BZZT!" One said trying to comfort the young Absol as the other three nodded.

Shun was about to reply to that when a soft groan was heard from the fox Pokémon laying near them.

"Kyuubi! You're alright!" The Absol shouted happily as he jogged towards the Vulpix who yawned in response.

Looking sleepily around, the fox Pokémon got up and shook herself awake. "What happened?"

Shun's body seemed to have slouched a bit. "After that Elekid attacked us and knocked you out-"

"I WAS KNOCKED OUT?!" Kyuubi shouted as the temperature raised around her making the other Pokémon sweatdropped a bit.

"Um. . ." Shun mumbled as the Magnemite's huddled together. "Calm down, Kyuubi. . ."

The fox Pokémon huffed a bit before finally realizing that the Magnemite's were together again. "Eh? The mission's over?"

Shun nodded smiling a bit before question marks seemed to have appeared around Kyuubi. "Then where's Dash?"

The smile slowly turned into a from as he turned his gaze to the ground. "I don't know. . ."

"Don't know? What do you mean, 'don't know'?" Kyuubi demanded as she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

One of the Magnemite's floated in front of the fox Pokémon beginning to explain. "BZZT! YOUR FRIEND, DASH, SAVED MY FRIEND AND ME BEFORE GETTING US OUT AND RUNNING OFF SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT HER COMRADES BEING IN TROUBLE. THEN SHUN CAME OUT CARRYING YOU ON HIS BACK BUT THE EEVEE STILL HAS YET TO RETURN. BZZT!"

Kyuubi frowned a bit beginning to feel nervous. "Dash. . ."

"Someone said my name?"

Everyone jumped in surprised before looking at the entrance to see a golden light which faded to reveal the silver Eevee sitting there tired and a bit bruised up.

"Dash!" Shun exclaimed glomping the evolution Pokémon. "You're okay! By the way what was that light?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dash said before giving a grin. "And that light you saw, my friend, was the teleporting-thing the Badge provides."

(So then it's true?!?!?!) Shun thought as a boulder called realization fell on his head.

Kyuubi ignored the fact that Shun's jaw had practically dropped to the ground in shock and eyed the injuries on her silver companion. "You alright?"

The Eevee stood up and gave a slight nod, "Yeah but I'm beat. By the way, how are the Magnemite's doing?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Shun said still in a daze and not realizing that the statement was a bit rude-sounding.

Dash blinked before shaking her head and grinning as the four magnet Pokémon floated in front of her. "Hey! Great to see you all together again!"

"BZZT BZZT! THANK YOU! BUT WE WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THREE! BZZT!" One said as the others bobbed a bit.

Dash's grin faded into a lazy smile. "No problem."

"After all, we're a rescue team." Kyuubi added in as she let the Eevee lean on her a bit.

Shun finally snapped out of his shock as he nodded and wagged his tail.

"BZZT! BY THE WAY!" One Magnemite started as the other three placed something on the ground. "HERE ARE YOUR REWARDS AND THANK YOU AGAIN. BZZT!"

With that, the four Magnemite's left to their homes.

Shun, who had the toolbox, blinked at the items left by the quadruple before holding up a seed. "What's this seed?"

Kyuubi sighed a bit before placing the said item into the now-opened toolbox. "That's a Reviver Seed. If you hold that and faint during a fight then you can be automatically revived."

Shun blinked a bit before giving an incredulous look. "That little _seed_ can actually do that?!"

Dash nodded a bit as she walked a bit clumsily towards the other items on the ground. "Yeah but after it's used then it turns into a normal seed. By the way, put the Rawst Berry and the Poké into the toolbox for me, Kyuubi."

The fox nodded as Shun gave another confused look. "What are those?"

Kyuubi sighed annoyed before explaining and placing the items into the box. "A Rawst Berry cures burns when you rub it onto them and Poké are money that we, Pokémon, use.

The Absol let out a soft 'oh' before strapping the toolbox onto him again. "What do the other berries do then?"

Kyuubi grumbled under her breath and walked ahead as Dash chuckled a bit before explaining. "An Oran Berry, when eaten, completely rejuvenates you. A Pecha Berry, also eaten, will cure you of any and all poisons and a Cheri Berry will cure you of paralysis."

"Oh." Shun mumbled as everyone neared the team base. "But what does rejunavate mean?"

Dash grinned before running towards the base. "Think re-energizing!"

"I see. . ." Shun mumbled as he blinked a bit before realizing that the other two had ran off. "Hey! Wait for me!"

With that, Team Blackfire returned back to their base where Atsuko was waiting for them.

**---Later that Night---**

Shun laid in bed on his back gazing at window as the other three slept soundly. (Today was fun. . . if not dangerous.)

The disaster Pokémon turned onto his stomach as he gazed at his comrades and friends. (They're all really nice. . .)

Looking at the sleeping Torchic on her fire-designed bed he grinned a bit as he began thinking of descriptions for all of them.

(Atsuko the yellow Torchic. She's extremely nice and caring but I haven't spent much time with her to know anything else about her. . .)

Shun frowned a bit as he remembered that he didn't talk all that much with her. (Note to self: spend some time with Atsuko-sempai.)

The disaster Pokémon then gazed over to the Vulpix that laid on her red-and-gold bed.

(Kyuubi the red Vulpix. She seems to be a grump most of the time and doesn't seem to like Dash all that much but her heart is in the right place.)

Shun laid his head onto his paws as he looked at the last of the team on her black-with-silver-stars bed and grinned again.

(Dash the silver Eevee. The hyper-active leader who enjoys teasing Kyuubi but she knows when to be serious. . . I think. . .)

The dark Pokémon sweatdropped a bit before closing his eyes smiling as he began to drift off to dreamland. (But I'm really glad that I met them though. . .)

**---Shun's First Dream---**

Everywhere was a light foggy pastel color.

(Where. . . am I?)

His thoughts seemed to have echoed around.

(Hm? Is. . . someone there?)

An outline of a being appeared but it was too faint to see.

(Do I. . . know you?)

The outline began to fade.

(Wait! Who. . . are. . . you. . . ?)

Everywhere began to darken into blackness.

(Can't. . . see. . . anymore. Fading. . . away. So tired. . .)

**---End Dream---**

Shun awoke to someone shaking him gently. "Huh? Wha-?"

"Oh good! You're awake now!" A familiar voice said making him blink as his vision cleared.

"Oh! Good morning, Atsuko!" The disaster Pokémon greeted as he finally made out the fire chick's image.

Atsuko smiled at the Absol. "Yesterday must've tired you out so I let you sleep in but its one o'clock now, ya know!"

"What?! One?!" Shun exclaimed jumping out of bed in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I had completely overslept and-mmph!"

Atsuko had covered his mouth with one wing as she sighed a bit. "It's okay so relax already."

Shun sweatdropped and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'bout that."

**---Breakfast---**

Shun bit into the Pecha Berry as his tail wagged happily. "Yummy!"

Atsuko smiled at the disaster Pokémon as she fixed up Dash's bed. "Glad you like it!"

Shun swallowed the rest before remembering his mental note. "Oh yeah. Hey Atsuko!"

"Huh? What's up?" The Torchic asked after fixing up the other three.

"Do we have any missions today?" The dark Pokémon questioned before drinking some of the water put out for him.

Atsuko put on a thinking face before shaking her head. "Nope. Why?"

Shun grinned at her. "Alright! Can we hang out today?"

The Torchic blinked a bit. "Hang out?"

"Yeah." The disaster Pokémon said as he nodded.

"I guess so. . ." Atsuko mumbled before smiling and nodding. "Yeah! Why not? I can show you the Pokémon Square!"

"Great!" Shun said as he began walking out before stopping as he realized something. "Hey. . . Where's the others?"

Atsuko blinked before smiling. "They went to train at the Makuhita Dojo which is also located at the Pokémon Square so we'll visit them later, kay?"

Shun nodded grinning again before the two started to walk towards the direction of the Square.


	3. Tour around Pokémon Square

**Disclaimer: **We did not make Pokémon nor do we own it or anything related to it.

* * *

**---Pokémon Square---**

"Wow!" The Absol exclaimed as he stared at the busy Square. "It's like a marketplace 'cept less crowded!"

"Yup!" Atsuko chirped before somehow grabbing Shun. "Come on! I'll give you a tour around here!"

The Torchic dragged the male towards a shop with two Chameleon Pokémon heading it.

"Atsuko, my friend! Welcome!" The green one greeted as he waved to her. "What brings you here today? More browsing? Or maybe you have something you want to sell?"

Atsuko laughed a bit before shaking her head. "Sorry Lil' Bro. Neither today. I'm showing Shun around!"

"Lil' Bro" began to sulk before the purple one blinked at the Absol. "So you're name's Shun, eh? New around here?"

Shun nodded smiling at them. "Yup. I'm Shun as you most likely already know. What are your names?"

"We're Kecleon as you can see. I'm Lil' Bro's older brother so call me Big Bro. Nice to meet you and welcome to the Kecleon Shop!" The purple Kecleon greeted as they shook hands.

Lil' Bro stopped sulking around long enough to nod at Shun before returning to sulk thus making everyone sweatdropped.

Big Bro gained an anime vein and started yelling at his younger brother before the two entered a verbal argument.

(Reminds me a bit of Dash and Kyuubi. . .) Shun thought to himself before he was dragged away by Atsuko.

"Sorry 'bout that, Shun." The Torchic apologized still sweatdropping. "Those two always argue when Lil' Bro starts sulking but besides that they sell the best items around!"

The Absol just grinned at Atsuko. "It's alright! They're really nice! By the way, what do they sell?"

"Hm. It really depends on who. Lil' Bro sells general things like Apples, Berries, and Gravelrocks." The Torchic said thinking.

"Gravelrocks?" Shun echoed confused as to why someone would buy rocks.

Atsuko nodded. "It may sound weird to buy rocks but Gravelrocks are used as weapons of sorts I suppose you can say. They hurt a lot too. . ."

Shun sweatdropped a bit and nodded. "So what about Big Bro? What does he sell?"

"Big Bro? Um. He sells rare things such as Orbs." Atsuko said as the two began walking again.

"Orbs?" Shun questioned stopping as question marks began to appear around him.

"Yeah." Atsuko said stopping at well. "Orbs are items that have specific abilities. For example, an Escape Orb allows you to teleport to a safe part of the dungeon, so to speak, if you're ambushed or surrounded. But you can also find these Orbs in the dungeons but it's rare to."

Shun nodded, understanding. "The Orbs are rather useful to have around, huh?"

Atsuko nodded and grinned before dragging Shun to a place with a cream-colored feline heading it and two steel Pokémon stationed to guard it.

"Hiya Mr. Persian!" Atsuko greeted making the feline look up from an abacus.

"Hm? Oh good afternoon, Miss Atsuko." Persian purred softly. "May I help you?"

The Torchic smiled at him again. "I'm showing Shun around so mind telling him the wonders of the Felicity Bank?"

"Of course." Persian purred once more. "The Felicity Bank is the top most-guarded bank around here. Any Poké you deposit here will never disappear as long as my guards are here."

"Oh! Hiya Lairon, Aggron!" Atsuko chirped happily as the steel Pokémon grinned at them and nodded as a greeting.

"Anything else that you would like me to do?" The feline asked as he seemed to leer at Shun for a moment.

"Hm. . ." Atsuko mumbled as she thought for a moment before she remembered. "Oh yeah!"

The Torchic opened the toolbox and rummaged around it before taking out 300 gold coins with a "P" on it and giving it to Persian. "Can you deposit this under Team Blackfire?"

"Very well. We'll guard it jealously." The feline purred as he took the gold and entered the white building behind the counter before returning out to them. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else. Thank you Mr. Persian! You too Lairon, Aggron!" Atsuko said shaking her head before dragging Shun off again.

"They're pretty cool." Shun said as Atsuko stopped dragging the disaster Pokémon. "Especially Lairon and Aggron but that Mr. Persian was a bit scary. . ."

The Torchic laughed a bit. "Don't worry! Mr. Persian just likes making himself seem intimidating so that nobody even thinks about robbing the place."

The two soon reached another building with the parent Pokémon, Kangaskhan, behind the counter.

Atsuko began dragging Shun towards the place before stopping abruptly making the dark Pokémon bump into her swirly eyed. "Auntie Kangaskhan! Baby Kanga!"

"Hm? Oh! Hello sweetie! How are you doing?" The mother greeted as the baby jumped out of her pouch to hug the Torchic.

"I'm doing just great, Auntie Kangaskhan!" Atsuko chirped before hugging the smaller one. "And hello to you too, Baby Kanga!"

"Suko!" The baby Pokémon said happily before blinking at the Absol. "Huh?"

Shun gave a nervous grin. "Um. Hi?"

Auntie Kangaskhan smiled at the nervous male. "Why hello there! You must be Shun, the new member of Rescue Team Blackfire, correct?"

Shun nodded before he was tackled by the baby Kangaskhan. "Shu-shu!"

The disaster Pokémon sweatdropped as Baby Kanga clinged onto him. "Huh? Shu-shu?"

Atsuko laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it, Shun. Baby Kanga loves giving nicknames besides he's only three years old, ya know?"

Shun let out a soft 'oh' before he fell onto the ground swirly eyed as the baby Pokémon sat on his back happily. "Shu-shu!"

Auntie Kangaskhan laughed a bit before picking up the baby and placing her into her pouch again. "Sorry about the little one here. She can be a bit of trouble but she means no harm."

Shun smiled at the two. "It's alright. She just caught me off guard that's all."

"Oh really?" Atsuko teased making Shun sulk before she laughed and turned to the mother. "By the way, can you please store some items for me, Auntie Kangaskhan?"

"Of course. After all, it is my job." The parent Pokémon said as Atsuko placed everything from the toolbox (except for two Oran Berries, an Apple, and a Reviver Seed) onto the counter.

Auntie Kangaskhan took the item and went into the building to store it before returning. "Is there anything else you would like me to do, sweetie?"

The Torchic shook her head. "No thank you, Auntie Kangaskhan and we better go now. I need to finish giving Shun the tour and then we still have to find Kyuubi and Dash."

"Let me guess. Those two ran off to the Makuhita Dojo again." Kangaskhan said sighing a bit. "Honestly. Those two have much too much energy but I suppose it's also a good thing."

Atsuko smiled a bit. "That they do, don't they? Well, we better go. We'll see you some other time, okay?"

The two Pokémon nodded and waved them off as Shun followed Atsuko to yet another stall.

"Oro? What's this place for?" Shun asked as he looked around the seemingly empty place.

"Why, this place is here so that you can link moves or relearn them, of course!" A voice said from behind the counter making Shun jump slightly.

"What the-?! Huh? Oh! Um. Hi." Shun mumbled a bit embarrassed as the poison bag Pokémon laughed cheerfully.

"No need to be shy, young one. I am Swalot." The purple Pokémon said smiling at the two. "Oh? Hello again, Atsuko."

Atsuko smiled at the Pokémon a bit nervously. "Hello Mr. Swalot. I'm not bothering you am I?"

The poison bag Pokémon shook his head making his 'moustache' bounce a bit. "No, no. Though I am a bit surprised that you're here. A tour, I suppose?"

Atsuko nodded as her nervousness slowly disappeared. "Yup! I'm showing Shun, here, around the Square!"

"Ah! Now that's a rather good pastime." Swalot mused before smiling at them again. "I suppose I should explain what my shop is here for, neh?"

"If you may." Atsuko said as she sat on the ground slightly tired from all the walking.

"Ahahaha! Of course! My shop, as I have said before, is used to link moves together or relearn them!" Swalot explained.

"Link moves?" Shun questioned confused as he sat down as well but was interested in what the Pokémon had to say.

Swalot nodded. "Yes. Linking moves allow you to use them at the same time."

"But how do you link moves? I mean, they aren't exactly items. . ." Shun mumbled as question marks appeared.

"Ah! That may be so!" Swalot said. "How about I link a move for you for free? Seeing as how you're new around here."

Atsuko nodded from beside the Absol. "Why not give it a try, Shun? It's very useful to have along."

"Okay. . ." Shun mumbled still a bit skeptical as to how they could link moves.

Swalot moved the counter as he motioned the two to follow him into the building behind it.

Upon entering the structure, Shun's jaw nearly dropped to the ground again as he stared at the high-tech machines inside. "Wow!"

"Impressive isn't it?" Swalot said before leading them to the center of the room. "Porygon! Porygon2!"

Shun blinked a bit before two virtual Pokémon appeared from the computers making him jump in surprise again.

"We'll be choosing the moves to link for this young one here." Swalot explained as the two Pokémon nodded and floated towards the disaster Pokémon.

"Beep. Please stand in the center. Beep." Porygon said as Shun complied although a bit nervous.

"Beep. Don't worry. We will not harm you. Beep." Porygon2 said as both virtual Pokémon re-entered the computer.

Shun relaxed a bit though still tense and looked around.

"Beep. We will need you to wear the equipment presented if you may. Beep." Porygon ordered from the computer as what looked like armor appeared.

The Absol blinked a bit before putting it on and looking through the helmet.

(Everything looks weird. . .) Shun thought sweatdropping a bit.

"Beep. We will now start the linking process. Beep." Porygon two said.

From Atsuko and Swalot's point of view, the wires that were connected to the armor began to glow as data passed through it.

Shun's body relaxed before the floor under him began to glow making a design of what is called an "alchemist circle".

The glowing soon stopped a minute later as the armor detached itself from the Absol.

(Nngh. I felt really sleepy for a moment.) Shun thought as he shook his head a bit.

"Beep. Linking completed. Beep." Porygon2 said at last.

"Beep. To find out what moves were linked, please try battling another Pokémon. Beep." Porygon explained.

"Thank you." Atsuko chirped as Shun nodded feeling a bit more awake now.

Swalot smiled at the two. "You're welcome. By the way, I heard Dash and Kyuubi were at the Dojo so why don't you go there to check out your linked moves as well?"

Shun nodded smiling. "Okay and thank you Mr. Swalot!"

The two members of Blackfire waved good-bye before walking out of the Swalot Link Shop.

"So how do you feel, Shun?" Atsuko asked as the two walked at a normal pace.

"A bit tired. . ." Shun admitted before yawning.

Atsuko laughed a bit. "Don't worry. It's normal to feel fatigue when you first try linking moves."

Shun nodded as the red roof of the dojo was seen. "Is that it?"

The Torchic blinked a bit before nodding. "Yup! Come on!"

With that, the two bounded towards the Makuhita Dojo.


	4. Meeting New Friends in the Makuhita Dojo

**Disclaimer: **We did not make Pokémon nor do we own it or anything related to it.

* * *

**---Inside the Dojo---**

"This place is _BIG_!" Shun exclaimed looking around in awe.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Atsuko mused before the guts Pokémon walked over to them.

"Atsuko!" Makuhita called out smiling cheerfully at the two. "If you're looking for Dash and Kyuubi, they're currently training. Oh? Who's this?"

Shun gave a grin to the Pokémon already liking his jolly attitude. "My name's Shun! You must be Makuhita, the owner of this place, right?"

The Pokémon laughed a bit. "Why yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you Shun! Are you here to train as well?"

Atsuko nodded and responded for the disaster Pokémon. "Yes he is. You see, he just had his moves linked by Mr. Swalot and the Virtual Siblings and-"

"Say no more." Makuhita said cutting off the chick Pokémon. "I know who's perfect for you to train with."

With that, the guts Pokémon dragged Shun over to a normal arena where a beetle-like Pokémon sat in the middle seemingly meditating.

"Heracross!" Makuhita called out startling the blue bug and making him look at the small group.

"Hm? Yes?" The Pokémon responded as he flew over to them at the edge of the arena.

"I need you to help this one train." The guts Pokémon said thumping Shun on the shoulder a bit.

"Ah. I see." Heracross said as he flew back to the arena but this time on the right side of it before getting into position.

Shun stood awkwardly not really knowing what he should be doing which Heracross noticed.

"Hm. . ." Heracross mumbled before calling out to the dark Pokémon. "Your name's Shun, right?"

Shun blinked and nodded before Heracross flew over to him making the disaster Pokémon tense a bit.

"Relax for a moment. I'm not going to attack." The mold Pokémon said. "First off, how many times have you actually battled?"

Shun blinked a bit and sat down thinking. "Um. . . I fought against a group of Rattata's with Dash if that helps?"

Heracross blinked a bit before grinning. "Dash, eh? She's a great fighter that she is."

Shun nodded in agreement before Heracross looked him over. "Hm. You're a bit stiff. Try to relax and get into a position that you are most comfortable in."

The Absol blinked. "You mean that there are no required ways of fighting?"

The bug Pokémon laughed a bit. "Of course not! After all, everyone has their own way of fighting."

Shun smiled a bit and shifted his position so that he was balanced equally in weight on all fours. "Okay."

"That's a good position you got there. Very balanced seeing as how your weight is equally distributed." Heracross examined.

Shun blinked again. "How can you tell if my weight is equally distributed and what does distributed mean?"

"Distributed means that it's equally divided and I can tell because you're not slanting over to one side." The bug Pokémon explained before he returned to his position on his side.

"Shall we begin now?" Shun nodded as Heracross smiled. "Great! And remember not to panic in any situation."

Atsuko, who was watching silently, smiled and jumped onto the judge's chair before placing a red visor on her head. "I'll be judge! Are you ready?"

Both Pokémon nodded as they shifted their positions slightly in order to sprint.

"The battle between Heracross and Shun will now begin!"

**---Battle: Start!---**

Both Pokémon dashed towards each other before Heracross launched into the air with his wings and started to charge at Shun.

Just as Heracross was about to Tackle the Absol, Shun moved to the side.

Skidding on the ground a bit, Shun leaped into the air before drawing his claws and slashing it down onto the bug Pokémon.

However, the hard shell of Heracross easily deflected the attack before the bug Pokémon thrust his horn underneath the Absol and flung him into the air.

Heracross took into the air again as he positioned his horn vertically. "Horn Attack!"

Shun's eyes widen a bit before he turned his body just enough to avoid a critical attack but the attack still landed.

The Absol hit the ground before getting up shakily. (Even if this is practice it still hurts like heck!)

Heracross turned in air and began charging at Shun again. "Shun, fight back! You won't win just by dodging!"

Shun gritted his teeth and dodged again. (I know! But what am I suppose to do when you're flying around?!)

Dodging another Horn Attack, Shun skidded on the ground a bit when realization hit him. (Of course! He wants me to figure out how to take him down. I'll be fighting flying opponents sooner or later on rescue missions so I need to face one now. Duh! Now think, Shun, think. I'm an Absol now. What move can I use to defeat an opponent I can't touch?)

Shun jumped out of the way once more when an idea popped into mind. (Maybe. . .)

Heracross began to charge at Shun again but this time his horn began to glow white. "Megahorn!"

(I hope this work. The linked moves Mr. Swalot and the Virtual Brothers did better have linked these two moves together, otherwise, I'm done for!) Shun thought as readied himself.

As Heracross flew closer, wind began to pick up around the Absol before he charged at the bug Pokémon leaving only a blur of white behind. "Quick Attack!"

Catching the opponent off-guard, Shun slammed the Pokémon into the ground before jumping into the air as the wind that had picked up before now formed into small twister with bits and pieces of leaves and bark swirling with it.

"Razor Wind!"

A direct critical hit to the surprised bug Pokémon knocking him backwards.

Shun landed on all fours panting tiredly before the next five words made his spirits lift in happiness and pride.

"And Shun wins this battle!"

**---Battle: End!---**

The Absol sat in shock before smiling as he realized that he had won his first victory in his first official spar.

"Alright!" Atsuko chirped happily as she jumped down from her seat. "That was an awesome battle, Shun! The way you unleashed that surprise attack at the end! Even I was shocked!"

Shun grinned at the fire chick before a soft groan was heard making him blink before panicking and running to the fallen opponent.

"Ack! Oh no! Are you alright, Mr. Heracross?" Shun asked as he looked at his opponent, eyes filled with guilt.

Heracross got up and patted the Absol on the back. "Congrats!"

Shun blinked a bit confused. "Huh? Wait. You mean, you're not mad?"

The bug Pokémon blinked in surprise before giving a soft chuckle. "No, of course not. Why would I be? After all, I'm here to train _you_! If anything, I'm proud that you beat me."

Shun grinned at the Heracross. "Thank you so much!"

Heracross grinned a bit before his stomach growled making him sweatdrop. "Oops. Guess its lunchtime now. Come on. We'll all have lunch together."

"But don't we need to find Dash and Kyuubi?" Shun asked the Torchic.

"If you know Dash like I do then you'd know that she never misses lunch or any time that includes food!" Atsuko said with a slight smirk.

"Oh." Absol mumbled before Heracross called out to the two as everyone else had already begun leaving.

"O-Oi! Wait for us!" Both shouted as they ran to catch up to the rest.

**---Outside in the Backyard---**

"This place is awesome!" Shun exclaimed happily as he stuffed some Pecha Berries into his mouth.

Atsuko laughed a bit before sweatdropping as Shun turned red and began coughing. "Jeez Louise Shun. Slow down when you eat."

After patting him hard on the back several times, Shun began breathing normally again and sighed a bit before lying down on the grass.

The Torchic began to look around before she spotted two blurs, one silver and the other red. "Hm? Oh! I think I see Dash and Kyuubi!"

Shun raised his head and glanced around a bit tired. "Huh? Where?"

Atsuko jumped up and down trying to get the two blurs attention. "OI! DASH! KYUUBI! OVER HERE!"

The two blurs slowed a bit before they, all of a sudden, swerved and began running towards the pair.

Atsuko and Shun began panicking as they came closer. "Meep! Ack! Wait-!"

SLAM!

THUMP!

"Owie. . ." The Torchic and the Absol laid swirly eyed in a pile as the two blurs sat in front of them wagging their tails.

"What's up, you guys?" Dash greeted happily with a wide grin as her tail thumped against the floor.

The two Pokémon let out groans as they began to get up dizzily.

The Eevee sweatdropped a bit. "Um. . . Oops? Heh heh heh?"

"Idiot." Kyuubi mumbled before sighing and helping Atsuko stand up straight as Dash did the same with Shun.

"What? I couldn't help it!" Dash explained trying to defend herself. "It's not my fault that I'm glad to see them!"

Before another argument broke out, Atsuko stood in between the two females and pushed them apart. "Now, now. No fighting with each other."

The two both pouted before sweadropping and nodding nervously as the Torchic gave them a meaningful look.

"Alright, alright. We won't argue." Kyuubi said waving her front paws around. (Until later, anyways. . .)

"Great! By the way, did you two eat yet?" Atsuko chirped before the females stomach growled in response making the Torchic sweatdrop. "Guess not. . ."

Dash laughed nervously before popping an Oran Berry from Shun's plate into her mouth. "Heh heh heh."

"Oi! That was mine!" The Absol whined as anime tears flowed down his face before the Vulpix stuffed a Pecha Berry into his mouth.

"There." Kyuubi said as an anime vein appeared on her forehead. "Now shut up. . . please."

Shun coughed a bit before swallowing the berry and licking his lips. "Yummy!"

As the group began to finish up their lunch, a conversation began between the members.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kyuubi asked eating a Cheri Berry.

"Hm? Oh! I was showing Shun around the Square before we came here to find you." Atsuko answered before finishing up her Apple.

"That and we both wanted to find out what moves Mr. Swalot and the Virtual Brothers linked for me." Shun added in finishing yet another Pecha Berry.

"Eh? You got a move linked for free?" Dash questioned a bit surprised as she was about to eat another Oran Berry.

Atsuko nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Swalot thought that since Shun was new, why not give him a free gift?"

"Tch. That guy's too nice for his own good." Kyuubi mumbled before she was whacked on the head by the Eevee.

"Quit making rude comments, Kyuubi. Besides, he did the same for you, 'member?" Dash said before lying down on the grass.

Kyuubi grumbled under her breath before finishing up her food and getting up. "I'm going to train again. Tell me when we're leaving, 'kay?"

Atsuko and Shun nodded as they watched the Vulpix re-enter the dojo before turning to the Eevee.

"Are you done too, Dash?" Shun inquired nudging the Eevee a bit.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am. What about you two?" Dash replied as she got up stretching a bit.

"Yeah, we're done. Are you going to train some more?" Atsuko said as Shun helped her clear the table.

"Mm-hm. You?" Dash mumbled as she began to walk leisurely towards the entrance.

"Yeah! Come on!" The Torchic chirped a bit excited as she ran towards the building.

"Ack! Wait for us!" Shun shouted running after her whilst dragging Dash by her necklace.

**---Back in the Dojo---**

"So what kind of training were you doing, Dash? You seemed rather happy and hyper when we found you." Atsuko asked looking at the evolution Pokémon.

Dash grinned at the two. "I finally perfected it!"

Shun gave a confused look as Atsuko grinned back at the Eevee. "Awesome! How long did it take you? About two months?"

The evolution Pokémon nodded before Shun intervened still confused. "Hey! Wait! Hold it. What did you perfect? What took two months?"

Question marks appeared all around him as Dash gave a slight smirk. "When we go on our next mission, I'll show you but not now. By the way, shouldn't you be training?"

Shun blinked before he remembered and ran off towards the direction where Heracross was waiting.

Atsuko sighed a bit and shook her head as Dash gave a soft chuckle.

"So what do you think of him? And of his condition." Dash questioned as the two began walking towards Makuhita.

". . . It's kind of hard to believe that he is, or was, a human." Atsuko said softly as looking at the grinning Absol. "He acts a lot like any of the younger Pokémon around here."

"That may be true but we shouldn't leave out the fact that he believes that he was a human." Dash said stopping and looking at the Torchic.

"I know but it's still hard to believe that. It's like he was always a Pokémon, from birth to now." Atsuko said softly stopping as well.

Neither said anything for a moment.

"Dash! Atsuko!" The said two blinked in surprise before looking to see that Makuhita had called them.

"Hm? What's up?" Dash said as she grinned a bit and wagged her tail. "A new opponent?"

Makuhita laughed a bit. "Actually, two new opponents."

Atsuko perked up. "Oh? And they are who? Are we gonna do a team battle?"

The guts Pokémon nodded still smiling. "Yes. I need you two to demonstrate a double battle for the other newbie rescue teams."

"Yosh!" Dash said happily before running towards the arena where Pokémon Rescue Teams had begun to gather.

"Ah! Wait for me, Dash!" Atsuko chirped before running after the evolution Pokémon as Makuhita ran after the two.

**---With Shun---**

"Oro? What's happening now?" The disaster Pokémon questioned outloud as he saw the growing number of Rescue Teams at one spot.

The bug Pokémon stopped as he looked over to the direction. "Oh! Makuhita must be starting the demonstration."

"Demonstration? For what?" Shun inquired tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Double Battles." Heracross replied before beginning to walk over to the crowd. "Come on. Let's go see!"

Shun nodded before the two sprinted over to the starting demonstration.

**---At the Crowd---**

"There sure are a lot of Pokémon here. . ." Shun mumbled before he bumped into someone. "Oof!"

Shun and the Pokémon he bumped into fell over and landed with a thump.

"Ow. . . Ah! Sorry 'bout that!" The disaster Pokémon said apologizing before offering a paw.

"Ahahaha! It's alright! I wasn't watching either!" The Pokémon said grabbing the paw and pulling himself up before mumbling under his breath. "Not like I could anyways. . ."

Shun laughed a bit. "Yeah. That's true since there's so many Pokémon here. By the way, my name's Shun. Shun the Absol. What's yours?"

The Pokémon smiled and laughed a bit. "My name's Kaisui the Squirtle. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Same here!" The Absol said happily since he gained a new friend. "Err. . . I don't want to be rude but how old are you? I can't tell. . ."

"Huh? Oh! Um. I'm ten years old! How 'bout you?" Kaisui replied before giving the Absol a confused look.

"I'm nine!" Shun said happily before two other Pokémon appeared from behind the Squirtle.

"Oi! Kaisui! There you are! We were looking all over!" The male Pokémon said as he stood in front of the water Pokémon, hands on hips.

The female member sighed a bit and pushed the two apart. "Now, now Kasen. No need to scold him. It's pretty easy to get lost in this crowd."

The male puffed out his cheeks a bit before sighing. "Yeah I guess you're right, Tenchi. Hm? A new Pokémon?"

Shun slinked back as he became nervous under the male's stare before the male was hit by a vine.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Pokémon grumbled as he rubbed his head.

The female rolled her eyes before smiling kindly at Shun. "Hello there! My name's Tenchi the Chikorita, leader of Team Go-Getters! What's your name?"

Shun gave a nervous grin feeling slightly more relaxed. "I'm Shun the Absol. Nice to meet you, Miss Tenchi!"

Techi turned a bit red at the title. "Please. Just call me Tenchi. After all I'm only twelve years old."

"Oh! Um. Sorry 'bout that." Shun mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

The male Pokémon who was getting bored of the introductions began poking the Absol making Shun twitch.

Tenchi sighed a bit and began to drag the male away as Kaisui sweatdropped and laughed a bit. "The Charmander was Kasen. He can be impatient sometimes but he's fun to be around."

Shun nodded a bit before the beetle-like Pokémon pushed through the crowd. "There you are, Shun! Come on! I found a great place to watch the demonstration!"

The Absol nodded and smiled at the Pokémon. "Right! Thanks Heracross!"

"No problem." The bug Pokémon said before noticing the Squirtle. "Hm? Kaisui! Long time no see! Are Kasen and Tenchi here?"

"Someone called my name?" A male voice said as he poked his orange head out from behind a random Pokémon. "Oh? Heracross! Long time no chat!"

"Did you say Heracross?" The female Chikorita said as she appeared from the crowd before smiling at them. "Hello Heracross!"

The bug Pokémon grinned back. "Kasen! Tenchi! It's been a while!"

The Chikorita and Charmander walked towards the little group again but everyone noticed a small bump on Kasen's head.

"Um. Are you alright, Kasen?" Kaisui asked as he sweatdropped along with Shun and Heracross.

The Charmander laughed a bit. "Oh, this? This is nothing compared to some of the other injuries I've got!"

Before Kaisui could say anything else, Heracross picked them all up and flew to another spot. "Sorry to grab y'all like that but the demonstration is about to begin."

All of the others nodded before Heracross placed them on the catwalk above the arena where they had a clear and full view.

"Wow!" Shun and Kaisui exclaimed as they looked at the crowd and the rock-type arena.

"Would you guys zip it? The demonstration's about to begin in a minute." A familiar female voice said from near them.

"Eh? Kyuubi?!" Shun exclaimed slightly surprise as the Vulpix gained an annoyed look.

"Yes it's me now can you please stuff it?" The fox Pokémon said a bit exasperated.

Heracross chuckled a bit. "Now, now Kyuubi. No need to be a grump."

"I SAID STUFF IT!" The Vulpix hissed as her fur stood a bit.

"She reminds me of a Meowth. . ." Kasen mumbled to the others as they nodded in agreement.

Kyuubi glared at them all before sulking a bit. "Who the heck are you three?"

The fire lizard grinned at Kyuubi rather arrogant. "The name's Kasen."

"My name's Tenchi." The Chikorita said introducing herself slightly annoyed at the fox's attitude.

"And I'm Kaisui!" The water Pokémon piped up.

Kyuubi gave them all a stiff nod indicating that she heard.

"Look! It's about to begin!" Shun whispered pointing as the lights dimmed a bit. (This is beginning to remind me of a concert or something!)

Everyone turned towards the rock arena in anticipation.

**---The Double-Battle Demonstration---**

"Welcome fellow Pokémon and Rescue Teams!" Makuhita greeted as the spotlight, which were actually Flash being used by Plusle and Minun, shined on him.

"The demonstration of a double-battle between four Pokémon will begin shortly! Right now, however, I would like to thank and introduce the volunteers for this." Makuhita said as the spotlight shone onto a female ghost Pokémon with a red-bead necklace.

"On Green Side! Please welcome Muuma the Misdreavus, leader of Rescue Team Spirit Grave!"

The screech Pokémon gave a twirl before blowing a kiss to everyone. "Hello everyone!"

"She's rather. . . forward." Shun said sweatdropping. Kyuubi gave him a look. "Do you even know what you said?" Shun sweatdropped and stayed quiet.

"Now, please welcome Muuma's partner, Karagara the Cubone!"

The spotlight moved towards a Pokémon wearing a skull standing there silently while expertly twirling the bone it held.

"Talk about the silent-type." Kasen mumbled as Tenchi sighed. "Try to keep your rude comments to yourself." Kasen nodded. "Ok-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Onto the Red Team! Please welcome Dash the Eevee, leader of Rescue Team Blackfire!"

The spotlight shined onto the female silver Eevee who stood alert and ready as her tail swayed from side to side. "Hoi hoi!"

"EH?! DASH-SEMPAI'S IN IT?!" Shun exclaimed as his jaws seemed to have dropped. "Huh? You know Dash-sempai?" Kaisui asked surprised. "Of course the runt knows. He's on our team." Kyuubi said before yawning a bit. "Eh?! You're on Team Blackfire?!" All of Team Go-Getters shouted shocked making Shun smile sheepishly. "Ehehehe?"

"And give a round of applause for the partner of Dash and the co-captain of Team Blackfire, Atsuko the Torchic!"

The spotlight shined onto the golden Torchic who smiled sheepishly. "Hello!"

"Oro? Atsuko-sampai is also in it?" Shun asked less shocked now since he already saw Dash. Team Go-Getters were still in silent shock. Heracross sweatdropped a bit before smiling. "Did you expect otherwise? After all, those two have been in nearly everything together!" Shun nodded a bit before everyone turned their attention back to the arena.

The light then turned back to Makuhita. "And now for what everyone have been waiting for! The demonstration has now been declared as. . . STARTING!!!"

**---Battle: Start!---**

Muuma flew towards Dash as purple-and-blue energy began to form in front of her. "Psywave!"

The wide-ranged energy blasted towards the Eevee who crouched low to the ground before charging towards Muuma head on in a blur of silver.

Before the attack hit Dash directly, the Eevee seemingly disappeared before reappearing on a rock behind the screech Pokémon and slamming into her head on.

As Muuma hit the ground, Dash jumped into the air again before turning her body as her tail began to glow white. "Iron Tail!"

However, before the attack hit the ghost Pokémon, Muuma disappeared making Dash's attack hit the ground causing it to crumble.

As the Eevee looked around, Muuma reappeared under the evolution Pokémon hitting her in the stomach.

Dash flinched a bit as she stumbled to her feet. Muuma shot another blast of Psywave at the Eevee but before it collided with Dash a jet of flames stopped it.

Atsuko ran towards Muuma and began pecking the screech Pokémon before a brown blur ran towards the chick Pokémon.

However, before the headbutt had landed, Dash ran in front of Atsuko before black energy began to form in front of her. "Shadow Ball!"

The black blob was shot at the Cubone knocking him backwards and making him crash into one of the many rock pillars.

Karagara got up and shook his head a bit before grabbing his bone and aiming it. "Bonemerang!"

Dash panted a bit and jumped out of the way only to have the bone swerved and hit Dash as she was in mid-air catching her off guard.

Atsuko blasted Muuma away with another blast of ember before standing protectively in front of the Eevee.

Karagara caught his bone before readying it once more as Muuma started her Psybeam attack.

The two attacks were released and headed towards the pair.

BOOM!

The explosion caused dust to fly all over as pieces of rocks fell onto the floor.

Muuma and Karagara both smirked in victory but it was short-lived as a black blob with hot red flames swirling around it headed straight at them.

Unable to dodge in time, the two decided to attack head on as well.

Golden electricity crackled around Muuma's body as the Cubone took a deep breath forming energy of ice in his mouth.

"Thunderbolt/Ice Beam!!!"

All four attacks collided as another explosion ran through the dojo blowing dust around once more.

The crowd waited in silence as the dust slowly cleared away to reveal all four Pokémon panting heavily and staring each other down when slowly one by one they each collapsed.

**---Battle: End!---**

"The demonstration's over!" Makuhita concluded before running over to the fainted Pokémon's.

Muuma and Atsuko both had 'x'-eyes while Karagara and Dash had swirly-eyes.

The other two members of Team Blackfire along with Team Go-Getters and Heracross ran towards the now-small group consisting of Makuhita, Chansey, and Machoke.

"Are sempai-tachi and the other two alright?" Shun asked worried as he watched Chansey clean up Dash's injuries.

Makuhita gave a smile. "If I know them like I do then I'd say that these injuries won't do much except make them sore. They're all too optimistic to get down-hearted from these."

Shun sighed a bit from relief before sweatdropping as he saw Kyuubi poking Dash with a stick that appeared from nowhere. "Er. . . Kyuubi? What are you doing?"

The fox Pokémon just shrugged making the disaster Pokémon sweatdrop a waterfall.

"Anyone else here think the Vulpix went crazy?" Kasen whispered to his teammates who nodded in response.

Kyuubi twitched a bit before turning to them, face shadowed and anime veins throbbing.

"Uh. . . Guys?" Kaisui said inching away from the twitching fox Pokémon.

"Hm? What is it, Kaisui?" Tenchi asked blinking at the Squirtle confused.

"I think we should run!!!" The water Pokémon shouted as he dashed off.

The other two blinked before sweatdropping as they saw an angered Vulpix running towards them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Heracross and Shun sweatdropped another waterfall as they watched the scene (that strangely reminded the two of a Persian chasing three Rattata's) slightly amused.

"Alrighty! Machoke, if you don't mind, can you help bring them back home?" Makuhita asked as Chansey finished putting all of the supplies away.

The superpower Pokémon nodded once before picking up all four of the fainted Pokémon's.

"Oh wait! We'll help!" Shun said when he noticed that Machoke was about to leave. "I live with Atsuko-sempai and Dash-sempai."

The Vulpix, who had finally stopped chasing Team Go-Getters, walked towards the group with a satisfied smile. "Yeah. We'll show you the way."

Machoke merely nodded and stayed silent making everyone sweatdrop before-

"Owowowowow!" Kasen flinched as Chansey began treating his bumps. (Darn Vulpix. . .)

The other two, Tenchi and Kaisui, were better off with only one small bump but were a bit sore from all of the running. (That. . . hurt. . .)

Heracross sighed a bit. "I'll accompany the Go-Getters back to their base since Machoke is with you guys."

Shun and Kyuubi nodded before waving good-bye to the other team and leading Machoke to the team base.

After thanking and waving good-bye to the silent but helpful Machoke, the two went to bed for they were too tired to eat.


	5. CHRISTMAS Special!

**Disclaimer: **We did not make Pokémon nor do we own it or anything related to it.

* * *

**Pokémon: Christmas Special**

Wind howled through the cold night outside as everyone was in their peaceful homes.

It was two hours before midnight at the Rescue Team Blackfire's Base but the entire team wasn't able to sleep.

All four members stared into the raging flames of the fireplace in silence before it was broken.

"I'm tired. . ." The silver Eevee mumbled as she plopped onto her black bed.

"You're always tired, Dash." The female Torchic mumbled as she sat on her own bed.

A blur of red suddenly tackled Dash knocking her from her bed onto the floor.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU OFFGUARD!!!" The red Vulpix boasted as she sat on the Eevee's back.

"Nngh? You said something, Kyuubi?" Dash mumbled before yawning and giving the fox a bored look.

Kyuubi twitched before an anime veins appeared as a dark cloud hanged over her. "DASH NO BAKA!!!"

The Vulpix then proceeded to attack the now-franticly dodging silver Eevee.

"Weirdoes. . ." The white Absol mumbled as he watched the scene, sweatdropping, before sighing and popping a Pecha Berry into his mouth.

Dash, now more awake than before, grinned and nodded in agreement before dodging an Ember attack. "Yup! I'm a super weirdo! Right, Atsuko-Chan?"

Atsuko merely sighed. "Sometimes I think that you're the only one that agrees with another when given that comment."

The Eevee laughed a bit before jumping out of the Vulpix's Tackle range. "Maybe or maybe not!"

Atsuko sighed a bit before grinning. "Ne, Dash-Chan. Remember that time when you went hyper from all of that chocolate?"

Dash evaded another Tackle before she landed on one of the branches.

Blinking, the Eevee put on a thoughtful expression before her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh yeah! I remember now! It was hilarious!"

The Absol and the Vulpix that were listening, blinked before their ears perked up as the two looked on curiously. "What was hilarious?"

The Eevee gave a lazy smile. "Himitsu! It's a secret! Find it out yourself, Kyuubi-Chan. Shun-kun."

Kyuubi puffed out her cheeks as Shun sighed, his head dropped a bit in resignation.

Atsuko let out a soft chuckle. "How 'bout I tell you that story?"

The younger two jumped up excited before they grabbed their beds and dragged it towards Atsuko.

Dash sighed a bit still smiling as she made herself comfy on the branch. "Hope you don't mind me listening to it as well, Atsuko-Chan."

The Torchic smiled slightly as the other two finally made themselves comfortable. "Go ahead."

Kyuubi lay curled up on her red-and-gold bed gazing curiously at Atsuko as Shun lay sprawled out with his head resting on his paws.

"It was about two Winters ago and a week before the Christmas. . ."

**---Flashback---**

The soft sound of leaves rustling was enough to awaken the twelve-year-old Torchic.

"Nngh. Dash-Chan?" Atsuko mumbled as she yawned. "What exactly are you doing up?"

A soft chuckle was heard before more rustling. "Decorating of course!"

Blinking her black eyes, the chick Pokémon shook herself awake. "Decorating? What for?"

Atsuko's vision cleared as she saw the Eevee bustling about holding Christmas adornments. "Already?"

Dash skidded to a stop before giving her a look. "What do you mean by '_already_' we only have **one** week before Christmas comes!"

The Torchic sweatdropped before sighing. "That's one whole week, Dash-Chan. You should relax."

However, Atsuko's recommendation went by unheard as the Eevee dashed around the base in a blur of silver.

(Dash. . .) The fire Pokémon thought as she sighed and shook her head before cuddling into her bed. (Oh well. . . I'll help later. Too tired right now. . .)

**---Thirty Minutes Later---**

"Um. . . Atsuko-Chan?" Dash called out with a nervous look on her face.

No response from the still-sleeping chick Pokémon.

The Eevee puffed out her cheeks before she used her last resort.

"ATSUKO-CHAN!!!"

The sleeping chick Pokémon fell off her bed with a 'thump' before a groan was heard.

"Ow. . . Darn it Dash! What now?!" Atsuko shouted annoyed as she rubbed her head.

". . . A little help please?" The evolution Pokémon mumbled, embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Huh? Why do you nee-ahahahahahaha!!!" Atsuko cut her own question off as she began rolling on the floor laughing.

Dash sweatdropped at the laughing Pokémon and sighed as her ears drooped and a dark cloud hang above her head.

The silver Eevee was entangled in Christmas lights and tied against the tree as several stockings were scattered around her and a star on her head.

"Atsuko-Chan!!! Help me!!! Please!!!" The Eevee whimpered struggling against the binds.

The Torchic's laughter quieted down a bit as she wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. "Alright, alright."

**---Several Minutes Later---**

Dash sighed out of relief as she plopped onto her bed. "Arigatou gozaimas, Atusko-chan 3!"

The Torchic grinned and sniggered slightly. "No problem. By the way, how exactly did you get like that?"

"Well. . ." The Eevee started dragging out the word.

Atsuko sweatdropped and gave her a look. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know. . ."

Dash grinned and beamed at her companion before picking up the decorations again. "Yosh! Time to finish this!"

The Torchic sighed slightly annoyed. "You really don't know when to quit."

However, the last statement went by the evolution Pokémon unheard as she, once again, got herself tangled up. "Wah! Atsuko-Chan! Help me!!!"

Atsuko sighed and grumbled a bit before dragging herself towards the troublesome twelve-year-old Eevee.

**---In the Afternoon---**

The pair had finally put up the decorations around the base.

"Saa. It's so pretty." Dash sighed happily as her over-sized Santa hat slid down her head.

Atsuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But we still could've done it later in the week, ya know?"

The Eevee just grinned before jumping onto the branch of the tree and making her way upwards.

"Eh? Dash-Chan? What are you doing now?" The Torchic questioned giving her a suspicious look.

A strange glint appeared in the Eevee's eyes making Atsuko sweatdrop and back away.

Dash had settled herself near the tip of the branch right near the window.

"Oro? Dash?" Atsuko mumbled cautiously watching as the Eevee took a deep breath. "Wh-!"

"HOI HOI! PARTY AT RESCUE TEAM BLACKFIRE'S BASE! COME ONE, COME ALL! NYA! EVERYONE'S INVITED!"

The Torchic gaped at the Eevee before gulping as the ground rumbled.

Thinking quickly, the chick Pokémon jumped onto the lower branch of the tree as an array of Pokémon came rushing into the base.

"Did someone say 'party'?" A pink cat-like Pokémon exclaimed skidding to a stop as she wagged her tail happily.

Dash grinned and jumped down from her perch. "Koneko-chan!"

"Oro? Dash-Chan 3!" The Skitty chirped happily as she ran about in a circular motion.

The Eevee grinned a bit before turning to the crowd. "Alright! First of all, welcome to the Base of Rescue Team Blackfire! Secondly. . . LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!!!"

Cheers of excitement rang through the building as music and lights started up.

Atsuko sweatdropped and sighed as she looked on the party. (How in the world of Pokémon did Dash get all of them in here without breaking the place?!)

"Neh, Atsuko-Chan. What are you doing up here all alone?" A voice said from behind the Pokémon startling her.

"Dash!! Don't sneak up on me!!" The Torchic huffed slightly annoyed before calming down.

The Eevee merely grinned before pulling her friend down to the party floor. "Come on! Join in the fun!"

Atsuko sighed a bit as she allowed herself to be dragged down. (I hope that there won't be too much work to be done afterwards. . .)

The pair stopped at the DJ area where the Skitty, Koneko, had made herself at home with earphones around her neck.

"Nya? Oh! Atsuko-Chan 3! I was wondering where you were!" The Pokémon purred as she mixed the music together like an expert.

"Hey Koneko-san. How'd you like this place?" The Torchic asked politely.

"Nya! You're as polite as usual! Lighten up! It's a par-tey!!!" The Skitty meowed as she turned up the music.

Dash laughed from beside the Torchic before giving a cheesy smile and dragging the sulking Atsuko away. "We're gonna 'par-tey' now!"

The Skitty was heard laughing before it was drowned away as the pair walked deeper towards the center of the crowd.

"Must I be in the center?" Atsuko mumbled poking the Eevee.

"Of course! That's where the _center_ of the party is!" Dash replied laughing at her stupid joke before she bumped into someone. "Oops! Saa, gomen nasai!"

"It's okay! We kind of bumped into you anyways. . ." The grass Pokémon apologized.

"Hey! You're the one who's hosting this party, right?" A fire Pokémon intervened pushing the other one away.

The Chikorita gained an anime vein before tackling the Charmander making him growled back at her.

Dash and Atsuko sweatdropped before pushing the two away. "Come now. No fighting. After all, it's party!"

The Chikorita sighed before giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

Dash merely grinned as Atsuko smiled politely. "It's alright! By the way, I'm Dash! What's your names?"

"I'm Kasen!" The Charmander exclaimed shaking the Eevee's paw. "I saw all of those demonstrations that you and Atsuko-sempai did at the Makuhita Dojo! You two are my idols!"

Dash laughed a bit before giving Kasen a knuckle sandwich. "Awesome! I'm an idol now!"

"Ack! Hey! Quit the sandwich!" Kasen shouted but the Eevee just laughed and continued.

Atsuko let out a soft chuckle before turning to the Chikorita. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Tenchi!" The grass Pokémon said giving a polite grin as Dash finally let go of the Charmander.

"Well you already know our names so nice to meet you two!" Atsuko chirped happily before the female fire and grass Pokémon engaged in a friendly conversation.

**---Ten Minutes Later---**

"Hey Kasen." Dash whispered to the Charmander.

"Huh? You have something in mind?" Kasen asked yawning a bit.

The two had been listening to the other two's random conversation.

"I'm bored so let's go the buffet table I set up." The Eevee said with a faint smile.

Kasen nodded in agreement as the pair sneaked away from the oblivious girls.

**---Ten More Minutes Later---**

"So you and Dash have been together as a rescue team ever since the events started?" Tenchi asked slightly surprised.

The Torchic chuckled a bit. "It is that hard to imagine it?"

"Well, kind of." The Chikorita started. "I mean, three years. That's kind of long. And the fact that you guys were friends for seven years?"

Atsuko gave a soft smile. "Yeah. It is a bit long but it's fun to do these missions with Pokémon you have been friends with."

"Yeah I guess you're right. . ." Tenchi mumbled before she noticed something. "Hey! Kasen's gone!"

The Torchic blinked before looking around. "Dash is gone too!"

The two looked at each other before an exasperated look appeared on their faces. (Oh boy. . .)

**---At DJ Station---**

"Hey Koneko-san! Have you seen Dash?" Atsuko asked.

The cat Pokémon blinked a bit. "Dash? Hm. . . Nope. Haven't seen her but I think I caught a glimpse of silver heading towards the buffet table."

The Torchic gave a confused look. "She had a buffet table here?"

Koneko nodded making Atsuko sweatdrop and stalk off with Tenchi in tow.

(Wonder why she's so surprised. . .)

**---At Buffet Table---**

The two female Pokémon squeezed through the crowd before groaning at the sight.

Dash and Kasen were having a contest to see who could eat the most chocolate bars.

The surrounding Pokémon around them were cheering them on.

"GO DASH! SHOW 'EM THAT GIRLS CAN BEAT GUYS IN ANYTHING!" A Sneasel exclaimed from besides a Machop.

The Machop gained an anime vein. "HEY KASEN! BEAT 'ER AND I'LL TREAT YOU OUT TO LUNCH FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK!"

Atsuko and Tenchi both sighed in annoyance as anime veins appeared around them.

Suddenly, a loud groan of disappointment from the male spectators rang out as cheers from the female section seemed deafening.

"FUFUFUFU! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME IN A CHOCOLATE EATING CONTEST!!!" The Eevee exclaimed licking her lips.

The Charmander had swirly eyes as he swayed dizzily before collapsing.

The male spectators, taking pity on the poor ten-year-old Charmander, placed him on one of the random couches laying around.

Atsuko sighed a bit before walking up towards the Eevee. "Come on, Dash. You ate the chocolate now let's-"

The Torchic was cut off as the evolution Pokémon jumped onto the completely cleared buffet table.

"Err. . . Dash?" Atsuko mumbled before sweatdropping a waterfall as everyone at the party began laughing.

The Eevee was dancing around drunkenly while hiccupping thus making Tenchi and Atsuko give her a look.

"Hello-hic-everyone-hic-! Are y'all en-hic-joying the-hic-party?!" Dash said swaying a bit.

More cheers rang through the base as the Eevee grinned. "Y-hic-osh!! Turn it-hic- louder-hic-Koneko-chan!!"

The music blasted through the base again as a spotlight shone on Dash. "Come-hic-on everyone! Join-hic-mme on the-hic-stage!!!"

Atsuko groaned a bit before Tenchi's laughter snapped her out of it. "Don't tell me you're gonna join!"

The Chikorita grinned at her. "Come on Atsuko! Besides, it good to just go crazy every once in a while, right?"

But the Torchic didn't have enough time to respond as Tenchi dragged her on the 'stage'.

**---With Dash---**

The Eevee was going crazy just dancing (and stumbling) on the stage before grinning when she noticed Atsuko. "Ats-hic-uko! Great! You're here!"

The crowd let out laughs as many of the smaller-sized Pokémon climbed onto 'stage' and began dancing.

The 'drunkness' from the chocolate began wearing off as Dash grabbed Atsuko's short wings the two began dancing clumsily.

"WHOOT! THIS IS AWESOME!" A familiar voice exclaimed making the three stop to see Kasen climbing onto the table.

Tenchi sighed. embarrassed, as the Charmander began to do 'shuffle dance'.

"I shuffle to the right!" Kasen started moving to the right somewhat shakily.

Dash grinned and pulled the other two towards Kasen as they all joined in. "I shuffle to the left!"

The Charmander grinned cheesily at the Eevee as they swung their paws over each others shoulder. "We shuffle to the back."

The two moved back slightly as the Pokémon on stage copied them.

(Ah what the heck. I'll just join in!) Atsuko thought grinning a bit as Dash grabbed her wing.

"We shuffled to the front! And let's do this all about! Come on everyone! Copy what we do!" The pair chorused as the other Pokémon on ground began to copy as well.

"Right foot out!"

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"Now step back!"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Twirl around and let's go go go!!!"

Crash!

Several Pokémon crashed into each other but that didn't stop anyone.

"Now time for the Can-Can!" Dash exclaimed as all of the Pokémon on-stage kicked to the right and then to the left.

"Cha cha cha!" Kasen sang before giving the other Pokémon a signal.

Tenchi caught on but Atsuko and Dash still danced on when-

"MEEPIT!"

Everyone had picked up the two and had thrown them into the air before catching them and repeating it.

The pair laughed out of joy before Dash decided to be reckless and jumped into the lower crowd.

Atsuko would've been rolling around laughing if she was on the ground as Dash let out several squeals of happiness.

The Torchic jumped after Dash when the Eevee slipped and skidded towards the decorations. "Ack! Ah! Meep! Ow! Phooey. . ."

Silence for a moment before laughter rang through once more for Dash was. . .

Tangled up. . .

Tied around. . .

With bright lights flashing. . .

A red stocking on her left ear. . .

And a glowing star on her head. . .

All while practically attached to the tree!

After a moment of sulking, the evolution Pokémon joined in the laughter just as snow began to fall outside.

**---End Flashback---**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE STUCK LIKE THAT TWICE!!!" Kyuubi laughed while rolling around on the floor.

Shun and Atsuko were both snickering as Dash sweatdropped.

"Oi! It's not my fault that I was clumsy!" The Eevee countered as anime tears flowed.

By now, all three were laughing as Dash twitched a bit before an idea crossed her mind and she went to the top of the tree.

"Oro? Where'd she go?" Shun questioned after he calmed down.

Atsuko sweatdropped. "Somehow. . . I don't have a good feeling. . ."

Kyuubi was still laughing when a silver blur ran towards and around her several times.

The other two stared and blinked. . .

Once. . .

Twice. . .

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The Vulpix twitched annoyed as Dash grinned and sat there admiring her 'masterpiece' attached to a tree. . .

With shining Christmas lights. . .

A glowing star on her head. . .

A red stocking on her head. . .

And tangled up in a strange way.

"DASH NO BAKA!!!" Kyuubi shouted annoyed.

"Hate to tie and run but I gotta go and hide now!" The Eevee exclaimed before running away as the Vulpix burned through the lights and chased after her.

During all that time, the other two were still rolling on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile. . .

Outside. . .

In the dark, cool night. . .

The first snow of that winter began to fall. . .

Just as the faint outline of a majestic Pokémon. . .

Was seen flying over the base and near space. . .

With a peaceful look on her face and in her crimson eyes. . .

Leaving sparkles of pure white snow drifting softly towards the world below. . .

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!! nn**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this special chapter that we made! - Miharu and Naoko :)**


End file.
